wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Argent Vanguard
"We are the Argent Crusade! If we fail, the Light fails!" The Argent Vanguard is a division of the Argent Crusade, created from the original members of the Argent Verdict and the Knights of the Silver Hand. It was made after the events at Light's Hope Chapel, for especially the higher end of the Argent Dawn and some of the Silver Hand. They answer to Tirion and the Light alone. They are considered the most elite of all the divisions of the Argent Crusade, they have fought in places such as En'kilah, Naxxramas and even helped to kill Malygos. They have successfully purged Zul'drak, and are now in Icecrown to the the Lich King himself. Tactics Box formation: This formation is used for defensive purposes only. The knights lock the ranged units(or V.I.P) into a box, creating an inpenetrable defensive wall, while the ranged units rain death onto the enemies from the middle. The weakness of this formation is its speed. The soldiers in this formation move slowly, making a perfect target for siegeweapons. Spearhead formation: This formation is mostly used for offensive purposes. The crusaders stand up in two lines, locking in a 45 degree with the two lines. The ranged units soften up the defenses, after this happened, the head of the spear formation impacts with the enemy lines, peeling it in half. Following this, the rest of the formation slams into the opposing line, crushing whatever the first line of the enemy is build of. This formation has nearly has no weaknesses, because of the fast movement they are rather hard to hit. If the initial charge is a succest, the hostile lines are broken and scattered for sure. Reversed-spearhead formation: This is similar to the spearhead formation, but is used in defensive situation, and as the name suggests, it's reversed. As the enemy charges the Crusader lines, the defenders pull further and further back, -not- breaking the formation. When the charging units are far away in the spear's head, the tip of the formation locks together, shutting the enemy into a circle, where they'll be trempled down without a doubt. The weakness of this formation is that if the enemy has a follow-up charge. Shieldwall formation: This formation is used for defensive purposes only. The knights lock their shields together after lining up in two rows, creating a rock-solid shieldwall. After the enemy's initial charge clashes into the line of defenders, using the string effect the shieldwall bounces back, pushing the hostiles backwards. Siegeweapons make quick work of shieldwalls unless they are well coordinated. Currently Yakob Merres gained the title 'The Lightbringer' after rejoining the Argent Crusade at the final stages of the conquest. He reformed the Knights of the Silver Hand afterwards. Aylana Everchain left her rank, wanting to not leave the Crusade but take a well-earned rest. Gabriel led the Crusade and co-led the Dawn for a short while after fighting Balnazzar in the plaguelands, before joining the Knights of the Silver Hand with Yakob. Tirion and the rest of the Crusade are still in the Plaguelands restoring what can be helped there. Theme Tune Category:Guilds